


Winter Amidst Summer

by VeloxVoid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, its what they DESERVE, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Yang is always taken by surprise when Weiss shows affection. As the two sit looking upon the beauty of their new home, Weiss makes the first move, succumbing to the tenderness of the moment.
Relationships: Freezerburn, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Winter Amidst Summer

Yang looked out at the scene before her, feeling the breeze tousle her hair. She could not resist a smile; sometimes, she could not believe that her life had come to this.

No more fighting. No more chasing, or scheming, or bloodshed - no more throwing herself into the midst of battle barely knowing if she'd live or die.

Yang shook her head and relaxed further back into her chair. No - those things were not worth thinking about. They'd plagued her life for long enough, and now, she was free. Now, her life was completely different. Years had passed. Everybody had moved on.

Or, at least, they'd _tried_ to.

Almost making her jump, somebody stepped into her vision. Adrenaline had shot through Yang's heart - years of combat training her to rush to action at the slightest provocation - but, it was only Weiss.

_Weiss_. Her love.

Yang relaxed at once, feeling a sickly-sweet smile spread across her lips as she looked up into the pale face she knew so well.

Weiss felt the violet eyes upon her, and looked down at the other woman through her own, irises as cold as icicles. "… _Must_ you look at me like that?" While her tone was almost irked, Yang would recognise the slight curl to her lips anywhere: _adoration_. Sometimes, the irritability of her former self threatened to slip out; since their lives had calmed down, Weiss had become almost softer, but the spark and irritability that Yang had fallen so deeply for would never fully leave.

"Look at you like what?" Yang responded, grinning at the woman.

"I don't know." Weiss bent down to the table Yang sat at - made from dark, polished oak - and set two mugs of tea down upon it. "Like I'm a meal, or something."

"You _are_ a snack…" Yang sang in response, earning herself a glare.

The two women had lived their lives together for months now, yet still Weiss liked to dress nicely each day. Alone in their meadow, within their log cabin nestled deep between two hills with nobody else around, Yang had found herself preferring to relax in cosy clothes. Not Weiss, however; the white of her blouse and pale blue skirt complimented her icy hair and eyes perfectly, reminding Yang of winter despite being in the heart of summer. Beneath the sun, Weiss seemed to emit an almost ethereal glow, her clothes reflecting the sun beautifully.

The one thing that had changed from their past life was Weiss' hair. She'd styled it in a side-ponytail for so long, but when she was alone with Yang, she would let it loose - let her tresses fall over her shoulders like a sheet of fresh snow, pure and pristine.

"You're doing it again!" Weiss laughed.

"What!?"

"Eyeing me up!"

"Well," Yang grinned. "How could I resist?" And she darted forward, grabbing her love around the waist and pulling her down as she sat once more. Weiss found herself upon Yang's lap, but tried desperately to get away.

"Y-Yang--!"

"What! Are you scared of being caught? Scared someone'll see us?" She giggled as she felt the woman squirming in her grasp. "Only the ducks are around, Weiss! Let loose!"

Finally relenting, Weiss fell back against the other woman, and let Yang's arms slip around her waist. "Not _just_ the ducks," she said through narrowed eyes. "The bees. And the butterflies, too."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah. We really hit the jackpot with this place."

With the sun beating down upon them - its heat ruthless through the cloudless sky - the two women looked at the scene before them. Lush fields, with bright and vibrant grass littered with wildflowers: pinpricks of pink and white and yellow bringing mellow colours to the striking emerald. Trees sat upon the hills in the distance, marking the entrance to the woods they so frequently hunted in, and before them lay the lake.

Its waters were like crystal, reflecting the brilliant blue of the sky, and Yang and Weiss smiled as they watched ducks float lazily upon its surface. A mother and a father had made it their home, with a trail of ducklings peeping quietly behind them.

Weiss gently rested her arms upon Yang's shoulders, turning so she looked deep into the violet eyes. "The meadow is great and all, but… this is a much better view."

Butterflies burst within Yang's stomach, flitting throughout her body to tickle at her heart. "So romantic…?” she breathed, almost confused by the sudden affection. It was not often that Weiss let her guard down.

"It's true, though." Weiss pressed her forehead against Yang's own, grasping ahold of the unruly golden curls. Gently, she pressed her lips against Yang's, who in turn cradled the back of her love's head, and breathed deeply, taking in the soft, familiar scent of the woman she loved.

Their old pains were forgotten, replaced instead with the sweet tenderness of one another. With the sun warming their skin, sounds of wildlife in their ears, and a calm breeze in their hair, Yang and Weiss shared fleeting, almost shy kisses. Life could not have been more perfect.


End file.
